Hetalia: State of the Union
by weezerz2490
Summary: The 'United States of America' is more than just a title. It refers to the many unique states that all live with and support our favorite hamburger-munching hero. Join us as we explore a series of drabbles featuring the individual territories and personalities that make America so great! (Don't worry, our favorite UK, European, and Asian countries will still make appearances too!)
1. Louisiana's Three Flags

**Author's Note**: This will probably end up being mostly Louisiana-centric since that's my home state, but if anyone has suggestions or requests for events featuring their own state, or just happen to find interesting, then please don't hesitate to let me know. You'll be doing me a huge favor since all this research about historical facts takes a lot of time. I'll try to be as accurate as possible, but since this is Hetalia we're talking about, I reserve the right to distort and bend said historical facts and events to make them more entertaining! (^_^;) Let me know if you have any questions or would like to offer constructive criticism. Thanks!

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
—§— Scene transition and/or time lapse  
**[Setting/scene]**  
Flashbacks and changes in POVs will be labeled as needed (unless stated otherwise, it will be third person omniscient)  
SOUND EFFECTS WILL BE IN ALL CAPS

_Whole sections like this = narration_

* * *

_**Louisiana's Three Flags**_

* * *

**{New Orleans, Louisiana}**

Louisiana gripped the balcony as she watched the square below. She and her people were anxiously waiting for the new flag to be raised—France's flag. Finally, after all this time, she was finally going to be officially reunited with her beloved Papa. Oh, how she had longed for this day…!

And then it happened. A signal was given to the color guard, letting them know both parties had signed, making her return to France official. A great cheer erupted from the crowd gathered below, echoing Louisiana's own happy cry as she raised her hands triumphantly in the air and jumped for joy. Laughter and music filled the air as her people began to celebrate. Many were even singing and dancing in the streets!

"A-ah… Just when I thought we were starting to get along..." Spain sighed, smiling wryly, as he leaned against the wall next to France, watching the young colony through the open balcony doors. She had been a bit rebellious in the beginning, but she wasn't a bad kid. She was actually quite cute, in her own way. It was almost a shame he had to return her…

"My, it's been so long since I last laid eyes on my little Louisiana… I can't believe how much she's grown~!" France said thoughtfully, smiling proudly as he took in her smiling face. Although she had started to mature from the tiny toddler he used to know into a young maiden during these past years that she had been under Spain's care, that honest smile of hers was still just as bright and refreshing as ever, like spring sunshine.

"Yeah, and despite everything we've been through together, not a day went by that she didn't ask about you." Spain told him, feeling a little sad and slightly chagrined. "Just make sure you take good care of her this time." He said, patting France on the shoulder, before turning to leave.

"I intend to." France replied, smiling softly. He, too, had been waiting for this moment for far too long.

"Haha~! I'm so glad you're back, Papa~!" Louisiana exclaimed, grinning and giggling, as she suddenly jumped at France and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him in the same manner she had done countless times before as a babe.

"Me too, ma petite~" France said, smiling, as he returned her embrace and pet her on the head affectionately. "Ah~! No matter what, you're still the cutest, my adorable little Louisiana~! Don't worry. From now on, Papa's going to be taking care of you! I'll never let anything come between us ever again!"

"Really~_!_? Yaay~! Je suis très heureux~_!_!" She exclaimed happily, sparkling with the radiance of a thousand suns. The stupid father–daughter duo laughed and danced together as they entered their own little fantasy world, surrounded by a soft and warm pink aura of sparkles and roses.

* * *

_France had ruled Louisiana from its founding until the Treaty of Paris (1763) which ended the Seven Years War (whose North American phase was the French and Indian War) in which Spain received the French land west of the Mississippi River, including the crucial port city of New Orleans, which allowed them to control access to and from the Mississippi River and the Gulf of Mexico._

_On October 1, 1800, Napoleon concluded the acquisition of the Louisiana Territory for France from Spain in the Third Treaty of San Ildefonso. However, the treaty was kept secret and Spain continued to administer the territory._

_On November 30, 1803, Spain formally transferred the territory in a ceremony at Place d'Armes in New Orleans attended by Spanish Governors Juan Manuel de Salcedo and Sebastian de la Puerta y O'Farril and new French Governor Pierre Clement de Laussat. The French colonists, who had never been happy being separated from France, rejoiced when they learned Louisiana would be returned to France again._

* * *

**{Paris, France}**

"Ah, although there's still lots of troublesome things I have to take care of in Europe, just seeing my cute Louisiana again has already started to heal my soul~!" France said cheerfully as he entered his house and removed his hat and coat. He had wanted to stay with her for a little longer, but unfortunately his boss had called him back, saying it was urgent. "So, what is you…" France began to ask as he strolled into the parlor, stopping, when he saw some unexpected visitors. "Huh? What are America and his boss doing here?" he asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, France. You're just in time." Napoleon said, turning to address him. He held up a quill and rather official looking document. "I just need you to sign this, and then we'll finally have some more money for the war."

"What? Why didn't you say so~_!_?" France exclaimed, grinning, as he snatched the paper and quickly signed it, not even bothering to read its contents. "Of course I'll sign~!" He couldn't wait to see the look on England's face when they launched their latest campaign against him!

"Hahaha! Alright!" America said, laughing cheerfully, as he pumped his fist in the air victoriously. "Now all of Louisiana is mine~!"

_"EEEEEEH—_!?" France yelled incredulously, turning blue with shock. _What in God's name did he just dooooo!_?

* * *

_The United States and France agreed on April 30, 1803 for the U.S. purchase of Louisiana. However the United States did not immediately take possession and Spain continued to administer the territory because it still had never formally turned it over to France._

_On December 20, 1803, New Orleans and the Louisiana Territory were transferred to the United States in a ceremony with Laussat and incoming United States governor William C. C. Claiborne. However, with navigation on the Mississippi halted because of winter, the news was not conveyed to St. Louis._

_On March 9 Amos Stoddard (the new United States lieutenant governor for Upper Louisiana) and Meriwether Lewis arrived by boat and were met by the Spanish lieutenant for Upper Louisiana Don Carlos De Hault De Lassus. Lassus said:_

_"People of Upper Louisiana, by order of the king I am now about to surrender this post and its dependencies. The flag which has protected you during nearly 36 years will no longer be seen. The oath you took now ceases to bind. Your faithfulness and courage in upholding it will be remembered forever. From the bottom of my heart I wish you all prosperity."_

_The Spanish flag was lowered on March 9 and the French flag was hoisted over the city of St. Louis for 24 hours. The French flag, which initially supposed to have been lowered at sunset remained under guard all night. The next morning the flag of the United States was hoisted. This event is sometimes referred to as the "Three Flag Ceremony" or "Ceremony of Three Flags."_

* * *

"Sniff… You—_hic_—liar…! _Stupid Papa…!_!" Louisiana cried, hugging her knees as she huddled in her own little corner of woe, feeling incredibly betrayed. "Moh! Fine, whatever! I won't care about you anymore—_Vous avez le cervau d'un sandwich au fromage!"_


	2. Louisiana's Man From Nebraska

I own nothing but my OC.

* * *

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'  
—§— Scene transition and/or time lapse  
**{Setting/scene}**  
Flashbacks and changes in POVs will be labeled as needed (unless stated otherwise, it will be third person omniscient)  
SOUND EFFECTS WILL BE IN ALL CAPS  
_Whole sections like this = narration_

* * *

_**Louisiana Introduces Her Man From Nebraska**_

* * *

"—And so, that's how we'll… Oi, are you even listening, America?" England asked, chagrined, when he noticed America wasn't even looking at the large map for their latest campaign anymore. And here the older country had gone through all the trouble of taking the troublesome trip across the Atlantic just to show it to him…

"Hm, did you say something, England?" America asked innocently turning to glance back at him, revealing the person he had been talking to. America was so much taller than her, that he had been blocking her face from England's view. She was wearing a generic work uniform that made her look like she had jumped right out of one of America's 'Rosie the Riveter' posters.

"Oh, is England-san here, too?" She asked, raising her eyebrows slightly in surprise. England was surprised as well since she seemed to recognize him as a country. Most people just assumed he was another human.

"Who is that, America?" England asked. She looked strangely familiar… and not just because her silky golden hair reminded him of France to the point that it kind of pissed him off a little…

"Oh, you don't remember her, England?" America asked, slightly surprised. "This is Louisiana." He said, pointing at her, as if that one sentence should explain everything.

It didn't.

"Yeah, you know… the one who totally kicked your butt at the Battle of New Orleans durin' that little spat you had with America way back when, during what we like to call 'the War of 1812'." She added, trying and failing to suppress a smirk. A vein mark throbbed on England's forehead.

"Ah, that's right… You're France's little spoiled brat…" England said through clenched teeth. "No wonder I felt so irritated after seeing your face. Heh! You know you only won because you got lucky, right?" It wasn't really that he hated Louisiana herself, per say, but having to hear France _constantly_ brag about her like a doting idiot of a father had been _utter torture_ after he had been forced to listen to it the first fifty times…

"You can call it whatever you like, but it don't change the fact that I still beat ya." Louisiana pointed out brightly, flashing him a radiant shit-eating grin.

"Haha~! Nice one, Lou-Lou." America said, grinning, as they high-fived each other.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" England grumbled moodily, irked that the two of them seemed to be having so much fun at his expense. "Ahem. Why are you even here?" He asked a little louder, clearing his throat to get their attention. "I'll have you know, the two of us are currently in the middle of discussing important battle strategies." He informed Louisiana coolly.

"Yeah. That's actually why I'm here." Louisiana replied, shooting a look at America, when she remembered she was supposed to be upset with him. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out you guys are gonna need better boats if you wanna be able to attack from the coast, 'cause the ones you've got now _suck_." She stated bluntly, crossing her arms.

_"Oi—!"_ England snapped, vein throbbing on his forehead. _This little…! Who died and made her queen of the world!_?

"—Which is _why_ I came all the way up here _personally_ to ask why you keep rejecting my new boat design, especially since it kicks the tar out of the sorry excuses you've been using?" She added before England could interrupt her little speech any further. "Or, what? Is it not good enough for you just because a civilian designed it? Think carefully before you answer that one, big brother, because I am _this_ close to losing my temper." America sweat-dropped. He definitely didn't want to deal with an angry Louisiana… she might seem totally harmless because of how laid-back and carefree she usually acts, but… _it can be really scary if you piss her off_…

"Ahaha… Well, if that's how you feel about it, then I guess I can take a quick look at it?" America replied, laughing a little nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Louisiana's dark mood instantly lifted, and a broad grin spread across her face.

"Good~! I had a feeling you'd say that, so let's have us a boat race! We'll be able to compare the my new design and your old design side-by-side in a head-to-head battle in order to settle which boat is better, once and for all!" Louisiana declared grandly with a mischievous gleam in her eye, striking a dramatic pose.

"You are _definitely_ related to France…" England commented, sweat-dropping.

"Anyway, I should probably introduce you to the mad genius who designed this masterpiece." She said, clearing her throat a little, before getting back to business as she lead them the designated area for the race. It seems she had anticipated a favorable reply from America, because Louisiana's rather odd looking boat and the official Naval craft were already lined up at the starting point. Everyone was waiting for them, ready to go. "This is Mr. Andrew J. Higgins. It's all thanks to him and the people who work for him that I was able to make the awesome boat you're about see for yourselves." Louisiana explained as she walked up and patted the man on the back, smiling proudly. "Of course, he was born in Nebraska, so I can't really take all the credit for his genius, but it was making boats that could easily navigate and maneuver through my swamps and marshes that helped him realize his unique talents... but I'm talking too much. Come on, everybody! Let's get this party started~!"

The small crowd that had begun to gather cheered as America stepped up and began to speak, having taken that as his cue to act as the M.C.

"Alright! Gentlemen, start your engines! On the count of 'three'... One... Two... _Three..__.!_!" America shouted gleefully, laughing merrily, as he signaled for them to take off.

_VVVVRRRROOOOOOMMM~!_!

The crowd (and England) watched in shock as the Higgins boat, despite it's resemblance to a floating wooden brick, shot off like a rocket, leaving the Naval craft in it's dust.

England's eye twitched. He was beginning to remember why he had lost to her all those years ago... The scariest thing about Louisiana wasn't her alligators or voodoo... _It was her crazy ability to defy logic and laugh in the face of common sense._

* * *

_What's especially remarkable about the Higgins story is that he almost didn't get a chance to show the world what he could do. The biggest obstacle Higgins faced was overcoming the bureaucrats in the U.S. Navy. In particular the Bureau of Ships, which had authority to buy landing craft for the Navy, regularly refused to consider Higgins's offers to supply various landing craft and PT boats. Why?_

_First, the Bureau of Ships wanted to use its own internally designed landing craft. What's more, the naval leaders couldn't imagine Higgins, a small boat builder from Nebraska, having the answers to the Navy's needs. Therefore, they usually rejected his offers and nitpicked his designs, then purchased their own inferior vessels. With the success of the war, and his company, at stake, Higgins fought back. "I don't wait for opportunity to knock," he said. "I send out a welcoming committee to drag the old harlot in." He openly condemned the Bureau of Ships for "prejudice" against his boats. He argued that American lives were being lost because Higgins boats were on the sidelines._

_Fortunately for Higgins, the U.S. war effort was just decentralized enough to give him a chance to go outside the naval bureaucracy to prove himself. First, the Marines desperately needed amphibious boats, and after doing tests they discovered that the Navy's landing craft often didn't work but Higgins boats did. The Marines bought Higgins boats when possible and helped get a hearing for Higgins in higher tribunals. Second, Congress authorized the Truman Committee to investigate waste and corruption in the war effort. Higgins at last won a hearing from Senator Harry Truman and dramatic results followed: Truman demanded a "head-to-head operational test" of a Higgins boat and a Navy boat. That was all Higgins ever asked for. In the dramatic contest that followed at Norfolk, Virginia, on May 25, 1942, both Higgins and the Navy had to have their landing craft carry a 30-ton tank through choppy waters. During the race, the highly touted boat built by the Bureau of Ships failed—and almost sank—while the Higgins boat dazzled the spectators. With the scrutiny of the Truman Committee, the Bureau of Ships had to convert to Higgins's design and immediately he began receiving important contracts._

_With a green light from the Truman Committee and the Bureau of Ships, Higgins expanded his New Orleans plant and frantically churned out landing craft. He attracted good workers from across the country for his assembly lines by paying high wages, offering free medical care, and providing great training and some community services. He hired black and white workers and, although he had to segregate them, he paid them similar wages. Getting good workers and training them was only part of his challenge. He also had to find loopholes in the new federal laws that limited wages and controlled prices and purchases. Higgins often had to buy steel on the black market, and once, when no bronze shafting was available for making tank lighters, he stole the needed material from an oil company in nearby Texas. (Louisiana left an I.O.U., and Higgins paid them back for it later.)_

_During March 1943, as Eisenhower began to prepare to invade Sicily and Italy, he had nightmares of shortages of landing craft. "When I die," Eisenhower said, my "coffin should be in the shape of a landing craft, as they are practically killing me with worry." The next year, when Ike planned the D-Day invasion, he said, "Let us thank God for Higgins Industries, management, and labor which has given us the landing boats with which to conduct our campaign." _

_A frustrated Adolf Hitler, who could not stop thousands of Higgins boats from landing soldiers at Normandy beach, called Higgins the "new Noah." The old Noah helped save the animals; the new Noah helped save his country._

* * *

Author's Note: I found this site's way of explaining things so excellent, that I pretty much just copy and pasted most of the information given at the end. (^_^;) If you found this interesting and wish to read more, then you can try this website (hope the link works): the_freeman/detail/andrew-higgins-boat-builder-of- wwii#ixzz2RuDsCYhf

Also, New Mexico should be making an appearance as soon as I'm done figuring his character out, so look forward to it! (^-^)


End file.
